Give a Reason Card Captor Sakura Style
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Reloaded... The Ginzuishou can't grant its mistress's wish... and Usagi is in Sakura's body and has to recapture the cards? What's going on and why does Eriol seem to know it all?


_Author Notes: For some reason this was off my author list here o.O so I'm adding it again since I'm hard at work for the next chapter. Now it's been awhile since I wrote this so it's not quite so... polished as my newer works. I'll be uploading a lot of my other stories to here as well (the ones I don't plan to revise anyway) but won't do so until the previous work is knocked off the main page. I don't have any desire to swamp the front page with my stuff and knock other authors out of the loop._

_If you haven't read this before, enjoy it... and if you have? Well... I'll tell you right now the next chapter is Kero-chan... that should give you a hint of what I have planned. ._

_oh one last thing... if you need to read the prologue just read my 'GaR Revised' and you'll understand... there's no point in having a dozen of those prologues bouncing around, ne?_

_for those looking for new stuff from me... I'm currently focusing on Yotogi Revised and Give a Reason Revised... unless I get inspired for something else my focus will be on those two._

* * *

**Chapter One: Eriol**

She awoke with a whimper and a groan. A strange looking creature was poking her and attempting to drive her out of bed. Growling she buried her head in her pillow. "Go away, Luna," she ordered with a yawn as she tried to slip back into slumber.

"Luna?" Kero-chan asked confused. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" he poked at the girl again trying to revoke a response. What was wrong with her? She had been fine the night before... Was she sick? "Sakura?"

Usagi jolted awake staring wide-eyed at the odd room. This wasn't her room... "Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded. She ignored the fact that a stuffed animal seemed to be talking to her. The important matter at hand was why she was here instead of in the palace.

"Calm down, Sakura…" Kero-chan attempted to comfort not liking the wide-eyed look of his mistress. "It's me Keroberos."

Usagi shook her head. "My name is Chiba Usagi…" She looked around at the girlish room puzzled before getting to her feet. Everything was wrong! She found a mirror and stared stunned at her reflection. A brown haired girl with bright green eyes stared at her. "AHH!" she screamed not hearing the pounding of footsteps leading to her room.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Touya asked his concern for his sister overwhelming his usual urge to give her her usual nickname. He stared at the panting girl puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

Usagi's eyes flickered to the man stopping and for a moment her heart stopped. She knew though the boy looked like Mamoru there was enough differences to prove he wasn't. She took a shaky breath before staring solemnly at the ground unsure what to say. Apparently she was in the body of a young girl and she paused a moment to wonder what happened to the original owner of the body. "I'm fine…" she managed to lie still not looking at the black-haired boy. She hated lying but there was no other way out of it. She had to find out what had went wrong! Had the Ginzuishou betrayed her?

"You're not Sakura… Are you?" He commented with a deep sigh. Though he was lacking his own magical powers he could tell when his sister was there or not.

Usagi stared at the covers of her bed and forced the tears that threatened her to vanish. "No… I'm not," she softly agreed as a tear broke through her defenses and trailed down her cheek.

Kero-chan frowned. "Hey… Don't cry…"

Usagi put a hand to her lips in horror and clenched her eyes tightly. "Gomen nasai…" Finally when she was relatively sure she had her emotions locked away she lifted her head to stare at the boy. "I'm not Sakura… My name is Usagi."

"Touya," Touya responded eyeing the girl with concern. He really didn't think it was the other Sakura that had replaced his sister before but yet a different one. "Otousan hasn't left yet so you have to pretend you're going to school at least." sure he was worried about his sister, but the important matter at hand here was the fact that if their father noticed Sakura was replaced with someone else... well that could present more than one problem. His sister would be fine... she always was.

Usagi gave him a puzzled glance but with a nod she slipped out of bed. "Anno… Could I get dressed please?" she requested the two.

Touya picked up a startled Kero-chan and with a nod closed the door behind him taking the miniature guardian to his own room. "Where's Sakura?"

Kero-chan shook his head. "I don't know… She was there last night… But now that Usagi lady is replacing her…" Seeing the concern enter the boy's eyes he patted him with one of his paws. "Don't worry, I believe in Sakura. Nothing will happen to her. She's fine wherever she is."

"Yeah… I'm sure she is." Touya reluctantly agreed before glancing at the closed door where the girl in his sister's body was. If the girl's guardian didn't know where his sister was... Perhaps there was more cause for alarm than he had first thought. He frowned in thought as he imagined all the horrors his sister could go through. What if something happened to her?

Usagi had no problems finding the girl's school uniform and slipped into it. '_Where am I?_' She glanced around her eyes narrowed faintly. '_Did the Ginzuishou take me to the past? Or… is this not even my world?_' She found some pictures of the girl whose body she inhabited and carefully mimicked the hairstyle as best as she could. She couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic grin the girl possessed. If only she could be that happy again...

"Are you ready?" Touya asked on the other side of the door. He was unaware that he had shattered Usagi's self-pity moment.

With a deep breath Usagi opened the door and took a deep breath. "Hai…"

Touya glanced over her appearance and nodded. "Okay, let's go…" she looked like a carbon copy of his sister... And yet everything about her mannerisms was different. She held herself differently, and he had never saw his sister hold such an emotion on her face. Sure the kid had been sad before but never so... witsful.

Usagi nodded and followed the taller boy. "Anno… Can I go to school?" she asked as they were alone at the breakfast table. She noticed his puzzled look and she glanced away. "I… I don't want to be here alone," she confidentially whispered. She couldn't stand to be by her self... It would be terrifying.

Touya glanced over at his father to make sure the man was distracted before answering. "Are you sure? You'll have to act like Sakura so as not to alarm any of her friends…"

Usagi flushed. Of course this girl would have friends. It was selfish of her to want to go school to escape loneliness. "You're right… I'll stay here and try to think of how to get your sister back." it was her fault the girl was gone. She could only hope that nothing horrible had happened to the oh so happy girl. She would never forgive herself if her selfishness had cost an innocent their life.

Touya smiled at her. "You will have that stuffed animal to talk to so you won't be entirely alone." The plushie had a good chance of weaseling out any secrets this girl could possess.

Usagi smiled in response and nodded slightly. "Hai," she agreed. She sighed lightly. "Gomen ne for all of this…"

Touya almost chuckled. "Sakura has gotten me used to weird situations… It's alright, no one blames you. I'll see you after school."

She walked with him and his father outside and walked down the street partly. When the father had gotten out of sight Touya turned to her with a small key in hand. "Lock up behind you," he cautioned as he watched the girl nod and retreat to the safety of the house. With a slight frown he continued his course to school. Hopefully wherever she was, Sakura was safe and sound.

* * *

Usagi returned to the house unlocking and relocking the door behind her. Instantly the furry guardian was hovering over her head. "You really don't know where Sakura is?" he asked concern evident in his eyes.

Usagi nodded her eyes falling to the ground. "Iie…I think I might know where she might be demo…I don't know where it is."

"Where _it_ is?" Kero-chan repeated frowning faintly in confusion. What was this crazy girl talking about? She either knew where Sakura was or she didn't.

Usagi sighed. "It's a long story…" She paused and seemed to take first notice of him. "You're… a stuffed animal?"

Kero-chan puffed up in anger. "I'm not a stuffed animal!" he argued. "I'm Keroberos guardian of the Clow cards!" he paused. "Well… Sakura cards now…"

"Cards?" Usagi echoed eyeing him with interest. "What do you mean? Who exactly is this Sakura? She wasn't a normal school girl, ne?"

Kero-chan grinned. "It's a long story."

Usagi looked around the house's kitchen. She grinned as she found a chocolate chip and lifted it above Kero-chan's head. "I'll give you this if you tell me." She bargained her eyes glittering with laughter. It was fun to be the one that bribed, instead of the one that was being bribed. Besides, if she was going to find the girl she needed to know everything about her.

Kero-chan stared at the chocolate his eyes widening. "Chocolate…" with great effort he shook his head. "I couldn't do that…You could ask Yue though," he bargained as he flew upwards towards the delicious morsel.

"Yue? Whose that?"

"The other guardian," Kero-chan explained as he nabbed the chocolate from her fingers and smirked at her shocked expression. "The wings aren't for decoration, ya know."

Usagi giggled at him and patted Kero-chan on the head. "I see…"

Kero-chan finished the chocolate and sighed happily. "We could trade stories," he offered. "Bits of yours for mine?"

Usagi's eyes slid away from the small animal's. "I… I couldn't do that." Her happiness had been turned off like a lamp and she was solemn once more. "I don't want to think about it…" she glanced up startled as the doorbell sounded and she glanced at Kero-chan for guidance.

"Answer it," he hissed as he flew into hiding.

Usagi swallowed nervously and opened the door eyeing the dark blue-haired boy confused. "Hai?"

"It's as I thought…" He smiled at her and held out his hand. "You can call me Eriol…I know you're not Sakura but I'm not sure what to call you." He gestured to the small black cat-like creature that rested on top of his head. "May we come in?"

Usagi nodded and took a step backwards. "Usagi…My name is Usagi." who was this guy? And did his stuffed animal talk too? Maybe he knew where the_ real_ Sakura was...

"Nice to meet you, Usagi-san." He smiled at her. "Keroberos?"

An instant later the sun guardian stuck his head out of a hole and stared at the visitor startled. "What are you doing here?"

Eriol gestured towards the still standing Usagi. "I'm here to help Usagi-san."

"Help me what?" she asked confused.

He smiled in response and bustled about the kitchen preparing a pot of tea. "To help you understand." He titled his head to Kero-chan. "I'm sure you've realized the girl whose place you've taken didn't have a normal life, ne?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai…"

He chuckled softly. "A friend of yours told me about you. Or rather she told me enough to find you when the time came. She even told me what day you'd appear but didn't tell me anything about you claming it would upset time."

"Setsuna," Usagi whispered startled. "You know Setsuna?" Was she alive? One of her senshi had escaped the sentence of growing old! Of course! Out of all the senshi Setsuna would be the one that conquered time itself! She grinned widely. "Where is she?"

"Knew…" his eyes became shadowed and he looked away. "It was a long time ago back when I was known as Clow Reed." he hated the fact that it was his fault that the girl's expression changed so rapidly. He fully understood that he had just crushed all budding hope that had built inside of her.

Usagi's head dropped and she sighed heavily. "I should have known she'd be gone…" she felt the tears appearing again and whimpered softly.

Eriol's eyes softened even more at her distress, "I deeply apologize… I should have realized your feelings towards your friends. She did comment that you had quite a troubling past…" He sighed. "I've been given the task to tell you what went wrong that one fateful day you made that wish." maybe this would cheer her up... somewhat.

Kero-chan paused in his squabble with Suppi over a donut and glanced over. "Wish? What do you mean?"

Suppi grinned at the distraction and pulled tightly on the donut releasing it from Kero-chan's grasp and into his grip. With a grin he happily nibbled at it while watching the shocked and pouting Kero-chan.

"You know about the ginzuishou?" Usagi whispered startled.

Eriol nodded. "Yes, I was told everything about it in order to help you understand. You asked to die and join your husband that day, ne?" She nodded her mind caught up in that last desperate plea. He winced as he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Gomen…"

He let his mind wander back to what the keeper of time had told him. "What you asked for was against everything the Ginzuishou was created to do. It bonded with you to grant you that eternal life and you were rejecting it to die. Doing so caused the ginzuishou to become unstable and it reacted by shattering into uncountable pieces each having a part of you in it."

"It's gone?" she whispered startled. How was that possible? The Ginzuishou was her birthright... How could it completely vanish? Shouldn't she have died with it? She had done so once before, hadn't she?

He nodded. "Completely gone… it doesn't exist here anymore."

"What do you mean _here_?" she asked confused. Why would Setsuna share Usagi's past with a stranger? And more importantly, if Setsuna knew all of this was going to happen... why hadn't she warned Usagi ahead of time?

Eriol paused thoughtfully. "I'll explain in a moment… When the ginzuishou was destroyed Setsuna's job and powers was destroyed. It shattered the gates of time and all the future timelines were clouded so that not even she could read them. She was only able to learn of a few events that would happen in the future. One being your arrival here. The power shattering within that moment the ginzuishou broke sent ripples through both time and space. Along with that all the pieces of the ginzuishou were also sent through time and space… And with those pieces went the other bits of you."

This caused Usagi to frown deeply. "You mean… There's other me's out there in different times?" she asked puzzled.

Eriol nodded, "Not only times but dimensions as well. Some have been activated and others still lie dormant wanting for their own key factor to trigger them. The ginzuishou exists in some of those time and places… but you won't be able to call it here."

"But… where is Sakura?" Usagi's mind was blank at this point. To know her actions had caused numerous repercussions was a very sobering thought. With her being here had the girl whose body she inhibited been destroyed? How many others had she harmed or even killed? She was a monster as bad as the youma she once fought.

"I don't know…" there were almost tears in the boy's eyes but he hid them well. "But… no one blames you, Usagi-san." He had noticed the tears that had appeared in her eyes and sought to staunch them before they flowed. "Above all… don't do anything…" He glanced at the two guardians and sighed. "Risky…." He studied her for a long moment hoping she was listening. "Do you understand?" Setsuna had informed him of many possible outcomes of all this... And if Usagi tried to end her life again... The chance of Sakura coming back was all but nill.

She slowly bowed her head in acknowledgement. If she tried to take her life she'd be dooming the other girl without a doubt. As of now the girl's fate wasn't yet decided. "I understand… Thank you for explaining everything."

Eriol managed a small smile for her benefit. "Now… I'm sure you want to know just who Sakura-chan was, ne?" perhaps Sakura's story would brighten this girl's spirit.

Kero-chan frowned. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "I mean… if Sakura comes back tomorrow and all this was a dream…."

Eriol chuckled and patted the frowning guardian. "Sakura-chan won't be coming back for quite awhile in either case. Usagi-san should know about the life she's going to lead." He turned to the waiting girl and smiled. "It all began not too long ago…Sakura-chan felt an odd pull coming from a book in her father's private library. Upon opening it she released the Clow cards and met Keroberos guardian of the Clow…"

* * *

Touya came home to see an enraptured Usagi listening spell bound to Eriol. He eyed the kid confused for a moment. "What are you doing here?" the appearance of the boy usually meant trouble. He didn't trust him one bit.

Eriol glanced up at Touya startled almost dropping his tea cup. "Is school over already?" time had seemed to fly while he recounted Sakura's tale. It had seemed to put Usagi into a much better mood as well.

Touya nodded and watched the boy turn a light shade of pink. He raised an eyebrow in silent query but didn't get an answer as the boy glanced away. '_Does he know this Usagi?_' he wondered letting his attention wander to the girl that had been on his mind all day.

"I didn't realize…" Eriol nearly stammered as he glanced at Usagi who was waiting for more. "Shall I tell you the rest in Sakura-chan's room, Usagi-san?" he suggested. He was aware of Touya's distrust of him.

Suppi and Kero-chan followed their master ignoring the frowning Touya. "I'll start supper," he offered to the group's back. He watched as the girl turned around and smiled brightly at him before following the others.

* * *

Eriol sat on the edge of the bed as he finished his tale. "...Sakura leapt off the rock she was on and onto the one where Syaron stood as she flung herself at him crying out her proclamation of love."

Usagi practically had starry eyes. "So romantic," she gushed. "I wish Mamo-chan had been just a little like that…" She frowned at this and shook her head. "Iie… Mamo-chan was perfect the way he was…" her eyes grew cloudy as she realized what she had said to the stranger. "Mamo-chan really was perfect," she softly explained. "He protected me and was always there when I needed his strength…" and that was all true... but such acts of love from Sakura and Syaron really warmed her heart. Her Mamo-chan would do such things for her, wouldn't he?

Eriol watched the saddened girl for a long moment as he battled the odd feeling that swept over him. He didn't like to see her sad. "I'm sure he was a great person, Usagi-san." He paused as she turned her attention to him once more, tears still brimming in her emerald eyes. "From the story you've gathered how Sakura-chan acted, ne?" he asked to change the subject.

She dipped her head in acknowledgement her brown hair brushing her shoulders. "Hai… She sounded very happy and full of life…" She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'll do my best."

"So do you accept the powers and responsibilities for being a temporary mistress of these cards?" he queried softly as the Sakura cards gently lifted and floated around the startled girl.

"Demo.. they belong to Sakura," Usagi protested as she resisted the urge to grab the cards. She couldn't handle such responsibility! What if she screwed up? What if she managed to destroy the cards due to her carelessness?

Eriol simply smiled at her, "Sakura-chan would want them to be taken care of." Just as he wanted them to be taken care of. They were like his children... His heart would break if anything happened to them.

Usagi shook her head. "I couldn't… I'd feel wrong." why was he trusting her with such a task?

"Even if the cards will eventually fall asleep without a master to power them?" he questioned his eyes shaded by the shadow of his hair. They wouldn't just fall asleep... they would rot away without power. They would all die long painful deaths.

Usagi winced. "In that case… I can be their mistress temporarily…" she could manage on a temporary basis... She would have to. She wouldn't let all of Sakura's hard work go down the drain!

Eriol smiled warmly at her. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Usagi-san."

She smiled back at him against her will. Something about the boy was infectious and made her feel better. "Thank you for telling me everything, Eriol-san."

Eriol nodded and glanced over his shoulder as he saw Suppi and Kero-chan in a gaming contest. "Will you need anything else, Usagi-san?"

She spoke without really considering her words. "A friend…"

He smiled at this and gave her his hand. "I promise to be here for you if you require my presence." He noticed her flushing faintly and dropped his hold as he felt the same emotion surfacing from his own skin. "Gomen," he quickly apologized.

Usagi shook her head. "Its okay… I appreciate you saying that. All of my friends were…" she trailed off and looked away green eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to think about that right now…"

He nodded his own eyes understanding. "You can't skip school forever… So you'll have to attend classes from now on."

"Will you be there?" she asked unaware of the hopeful look that had touched her features. The thought of being alone in a classroom with no one she knew around, terrified her.

"If you wish it…" he slowly responded. He hadn't been planning on enrolling into the school again and was unsure if the idea was a good one. Besides he still had another surprise to tell her. "Usagi-san… You should know that Syaron-kun will be coming back to Japan to see Sakura. Whatever you decide to tell him is your decision but be careful in what you decide to do."

"Syaron from the story?" She asked startled. "Demo… he's going to be hurt when he realizes Sakura-san is gone…"

Eriol nodded slightly. "That's true… But she could be back before that time… I really wasn't told what happened to her.... or what could happen to her."

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. "I should have never made that wish…"

Eriol's eyes softened as he watched her. "No one blames you," he patiently explained. Sensing that she didn't particularly believe him he glanced outside. "I'll come pick you up for school in the morning, Usagi-san. Sakura-chan's best friend will realize that you're not her and I'll need to explain." He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye and noticed her staring at her reflection. "Usagi-san?"

Startled she pulled away from the mirror and turned her attention to the worried boy. "I'm okay… Really."

Though he didn't believe her he didn't bring it up as he gathered a gloating Suppi into his arms. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Usagi-san. I realize why Setsuna didn't tell me more about you now."

A puzzled look entered her expressive green eyes. "Doushite?" she whispered having the oddest sense of premonition. Her skin was pebbled with goosebumps. What was wrong with her? She could even swear that she was _blushing_!

He took a step towards her cupping her cheek with one hand. "Because you're the type of girl my previous carnation would have fallen in love with." He watched her cheeks turn a even darker rosy shade and leaned forward pressing a simple kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, Usagi-san. Sleep well."

The shocked girl watched stunned as the dark blue-haired boy walked away. She resisted the urge to bring a hand to her cheek and merely glanced at the equally shocked Kero-chan. "…."

Kero-chan flew around the shocked and speechless girl and tapped her with a paw. "Oi, are you okay?"

Usagi broke out of her trance her eyes riveted to the floor. "Hai…" she took a somewhat shaky breath and struggled to push the encounter out of her mind. He had said his previous carnation and not himself after all.

Kero-chan glanced up as the door opened and Touya entered the room balancing a plate in his hand. "Have you eaten today?"

"I had a cup of tea…" she answered slowly eyeing Touya warily.

Before Touya could reprimand her for not eating the doorbell rang. "That's probably Yuki…" he handed her the plate. "Eat this." He commanded before retreating downstairs to let his study partner in.

Usagi poked the food with her fork. It looked good but she was still too worked up to eat. Timidly she stuck a forkful in her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Apparently Touya was a better cook than he let on. With a smile she sat in a chair and happily ate.

Kero-chan watched the now happy girl. "Are you going to let me have a bite?" he pleaded.

"Sakura-chan?" queried a voice as the door opened.

Usagi blinked startled at the gray haired teenager that had entered the room. She watched alarmed as his eyes narrowed and wings sprouted from his back covering him and hiding him from view. When they faded a less than pleased moon guardian stood waiting for answers.

"Yue," Kero-chan gasped.

"Who is she?" the white haired man calmly demanded his pale blue eyes studying the shocked girl. Something about her aura…this wasn't his Mistress.

"This is Usagi… She's kind of filling in for Sakura for a bit." Kero-chan was worried. How was Yue going to react to this? The guy had calmed down a bit since Sakura had faced him but he stilled worried Kero-chan a lot.

Yue frowned faintly at this. "But she hasn't been tested…" Kero-chan paled at the thought of another test. Usagi wouldn't be able to go through one of Yue's tests. The girl would fail right away, he just knew it.

"Eriol-san asked me to take care of the cards in Sakura's absence," Usagi softly interrupted. "Are you… an angel?" she asked as she walked behind the guardian and pulled on one of the wings. "These don't feel like an angel's wings…"

Kero-chan yelped and hid as he saw what the girl was doing. "Stop that," he hissed. "Before he gets mad." the last thing he wanted to deal with was a mad Yue.

Yue ignored the sun guardian and turned to study the girl. "You have the powers to keep the cards awake until the Mistress returns?"

Usagi nodded slightly. "Hai…"

"How?" the guardian pressed, his eyes flicking over her figure.

She frowned slightly unsure how to explain it. She knew the ginzuishou was gone but she could still feel a fainter than usual hum of it's power flooding through her blood. "I have the power of a holy gem running through my veins," she explained. "It should be enough." And if that wasn't enough she would do everything in her power to find a way to make it so. She was going to keep her promise.

Kero-chan nodded in agreement. "I believe her."

Yue studied her for another long thoughtful moment. The power he felt wasn't just from some sort of crystal but something else. She seemed to fairly hum with the moon's energy which meant there was more to her story than she was letting on.

"Do I pass?"

Her words jolted him out of his observation and he nodded slightly. "You'll do until the Mistress returns."

"Oi, Yuki…" Touya paused as he realized his friend had been replaced by one of the guardians of his sister. "Never mind…" He noticed the empty plate beside Usagi and gingerly picked it up before retreating to the kitchen.

Yue's wings swept forward to surround him and an instant later the gray-haired boy from before blinked and smiled politely at Usagi. "Do you know where Touya is?" he queried glancing around for his friend.

"I think he went to the kitchen," Usagi answered confused. Just what was going on with that guy?

"Ahh, I see." He smiled brightly at her. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

Usagi blinked confused but held up a hand in parting as the boy left to go find Touya. "So what do I have to do to make sure the cards don't fall asleep?" she asked as she found Kero-chan eating a dumpling he had swiped from her plate. Some things were more important than wandering why someone could change personalities at the flick of a switch.

"Well first," he paused to swallow the dumpling whole. "You have to use Sakura's key…" he trailed off as he noticed something. The key that usually hung securely around Sakura's neck wasn't there. "Did you take off any necklaces today?" he asked alarm evident in his voice.

She shook her head. "No…" She glanced around the room. "Should I look for one?"

Kero-chan felt his heart speed up even more if that was possible. "The key... it's gone."

"The key to what?" Usagi questioned feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise in worry.

"The cards…It's how Sakura commands the cards…" Kero-chan explained as he buzzed around the room still searching.

Usagi felt her heart drop. "You mean without it I can't keep my promise?"

Kero-chan paused and reluctantly nodded. "It must have vanished with her…" he turned his attention to the floating cards and frowned. "I don't know how long they've got left…"

Usagi sighed and turned to look at her reflection for guidance when she noticed something. "Nani?" she whispered leaning closer so that her forehead was almost touching the cold glass.

"Hmm?" Kero-chan asked as he turned towards the girl and studied her confused. "What is it?"

Usagi pulled back from the mirror fingering one of her bangs. "Look at this…" she softly requested as she lifted it apart from the others showing a pure blonde lock of bangs nestled in the brown. "What's happening to me?" she gently requested of her small companion.

Kero-chan only shook his head as he stared speechless at the hair. '_If she changes to who she really is won't that erase Sakura entirely?_' The thought made his insides turn to ice. What would happen to them all if Sakura wasn't able to come back?


End file.
